15 :O part 2
by avamura
Summary: Part II: TEAMS! Pedoman 'mengganggu' tim ninja random yang mungkin anda temui di jalan. Check it out! Chapter#2: Tim Nukenin.
1. Sand Sibs

**15 :O**

**=Book 2: Teams!=**

**.**

**A/N: **Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, op kors. OOC, setting canon, terjadi penyimpangan realita dan penistaan karakter._ Iya tahu, saya emang ga kreatif bikin judul _:/ Don't like don't read, arigatou!

**.**

**#1**

**Tim Sunagakure**

_Temari, Kankuro, Sabaku no Gaara, Baki (taichou)_

1. Tanya berapa kali mereka mandi dalam seminggu, mengingat Suna mengalami krisis air parah hampir sepanjang tahun.

2. Sebarkan gosip kalau salah satu dari ketiga Sand Siblings adalah anak pungut, karena ketiganya punya warna rambut yang berbeda-beda.

3. Gambar alis tebal ala Rock Lee di muka Gaara.

4. Minta Temari kerja sampingan sebagai asisten tukang sate, buat bantu ngipasin dagangannya. (A/N: Jangan lupa asuransikan gerobak satenya)

5. Diam-diam, ganti gulungan kugutsu yang dibawa Kankuro dengan gulungan lain yang berisi boneka Unyil dan Usrok(?).

6. Tanyakan apa keluarga Rei pernah punya sejarah jadi kuli angkut, karena ketiga Sand Sibs sama-sama suka membawa benda berat di punggung mereka.

7. Di peringatan hari kemerdekaan Sunagakure, beri mereka hadiah berupa Kisame(?) untuk membantu mengatasi defisit air.

8. Bilang pada Kankuro, kuping-kupingan yang ada di atas kepalanya mengingatkan anda pada Batman yang salah casting jadi pemain kabuki.

9. Beri Gaara hadiah kaos tanpa lengan plus celana pendek. Kalau dia bertanya, katakan "_Lho, bukannya di Suna sedang musim 'panas'? Kalau di Konoha, orang-orang pakai baju seperti ini..." _(A/N: pasang muka polos)

10. Tanya kenapa Baki masang gorden di mata kirinya.

11. Daftar jadi make-up artistnya Kankuro. Hari pertama, gambar simbol klan Inuzuka (segitiga terbalik) di pipinya. Hari kedua ganti jadi kumis Kyuubi; ketiga gambar segel bunke Hyuuga; dan keempat muka hitam putih ala Zetsu (tergantung pada hari ke berapa anda dipecat).

12. Tanyakan apa mereka juga suka main 'membangun menara pasir' di Sunagakure.

13. Rekrut 1 peleton kucing buat pup berjamaah di pasirnya Gaara.

14. Ketika mereka mau masuk ke suatu tempat, pasang tanda "Maaf binatang dilarang masuk" di pintu, sambil tunjuk gentong Shukaku.

15. Tanya pada Temari bagaimana rasanya punya dua adik laki-laki yang semuanya suka pakai make up (yang satu suka warna ungu aneh, satunya lagi pakai eyeliner super tebal). (A/N: Pastikan objek tidak berada dalam jarak dengar)

.

**NB:** ADSFGHJKLZXCV! Yeah, saya emang lagi stuck di bagian Deidara. Lagi ga ada ide, masih kurang 2 poin, duh! #korek2tanah Dan semakin saya mikirin dia, malah makin kepikiran yang lain ._. Yep, fic ini emang dibuat sebagai 'pelarian', tapi tenang aja, yang part I ngga bakal discontinued kok :P

Anw apa minna-san sadar kalau "**:O**" di judul fic ini adalah emoticon? Cuma pengen nanya aja sih hehehe ._.v _Last words, review ya~_


	2. Nukenin 1

**Finding Guide: **Jika suasana sedang damai, kemungkinan besar tim ini dapat ditemukan di habitatnya alias Otogakure, Desa Lindungan Bunyi. Markas mereka adalah bangunan tua di bukit, yang disamarkan dengan diberi papan nama bertuliskan "Motel Orochimaru" (_Bah, ini sih namanya bukan penyamaran, cuy -_-_) Namun pada musim mudik lebaran seperti sekarang ini, biasanya mereka pulang kampung ke Konohagakure...

...

**15 :O**

=Book 2: Teams!=

**.**

**A/N: **Chapter ini request-an dari **RadnaRadno**. Yeah, tapi saya nggak tanggung jawab lho kalau nanti sampeyan diapa-apain sama si Orochi atau Sasukeh (kalo Kabuto sih kayaknya alim xP) Btw, saya nggak tau apa nama tim mereka... anybody knows?

_Disclaimer chap lalu masih berlaku. And all Harry Potter-related things, are J.K. Rowling's._

**.**

**#2**

**Tim Nukenin**

_Orochimaru, Yakushi Kabuto, Uchiha Sasuke_

1. Di hari ulang tahun Orochimaru, beri dia kado satu set pakaian ala penari ular. Pastikan dia membukanya di depan anggota tim yang lain.

2. Pasang topi kerucut jelek warna hitam di kepala Sasuke. Jika kemudian dia bertanya "Apa?", maka tunjuk wajahnya dengan jari tengah sambil teriak histeris: "SLLLYTHERIN!"

3. Bawa Nagini ke markas Orochimaru, bilang kalau dia datang untuk melamar Manda _(nb: jangan kaget kalau kemudian Voldemort datang sambil ngamuk-ngamuk dan menyihir sembarang orang jadi kodok)._

4. Sembunyikan kacamata Kabuto ketika dia tidur, dan ganti dengan goggles seperti punya Uchiha Obito.

5. Kalau anda kebetulan bertemu Sasuke dengan sharingan teraktivasi, segera tutup mata anda sambil teriak heboh "WHOAA, Cyclops! Awas, matanya bisa mengeluarkan sinar laser_!" (nb: yang nggak tahu siapa Cyclops, disarankan nonton X-Men xD)_

6. Ganti soundtrack horror yang biasa diputar ketika mereka masuk ke dalam scene, dengan theme song Teletubbies.

7. Sebarkan gosip ke lima negara shinobi, bahwa asal mula Orochimaru suka ular adalah karena dia pernah naksir Medusa, tapi kemudian pernyataan cintanya ditolak mentah-mentah.

8. Taruh permen karet bekas-kunyah di sisi bagian dalam hitai-ate mereka setiap kali mau berangkat misi.

9. Berdiri di dekat Sasuke, kemudian bisikkan "Halo, otouto..." dari belakang telinganya setiap selang waktu lima menit. _(nb: ingat bahwa semua Uchiha memiliki gerak reflek yang bagus. Plus, ekstra waspada kalau dia sedang membawa katana!)_

10. Sajikan daging ular di menu Orochimaru, dan baru beri tahu ketika dia sudah selesai makan. Tanyakan juga "Bagaimana? Lebih enak daripada daging ayam, kan?"

11. Saat listrik mati di malam hari, minta Sasuke menggenggam lampu neon dan mengalirinya dengan chidori; kemudian suruh dia berdiri di tengah ruangan sebagai penerangan.

12. Menyamar jadi ibu-ibu hamil, lalu gedor pintu markas di pagi buta. Ketika Kabuto muncul, langsung serbu dia sambil berteriak panik, "Tolong dokter, saya mau melahirkan! Cepaaat! AARRGH, BAYINYA SUDAH MAU KELUAAR! "

13. Lewat dekat Orochimaru sambil memamerkan aksesori atau dompet dari kulit ular. _(nb: disarankan untuk segera mengambil jarak aman, karena dia mungkin mendadak jadi ingin punya tas kulit manusia)_

14. Ketika anda sedang masak, sembunyikan semua alat pemotong. Paksa Kabuto untuk mencincangkan semua daging dan sayuran dengan pisau chakranya.

15. Tanya Orochimaru apa dia pernah main di film The Ring... itu lho yang berambut hitam panjang dan suka merayap-rayap keluar dari sumur...

.

**P.S.:** Err... setelah nulis ini, saya kok jadi naksir Kabuto, ya? Udah dokter, cakep, kalem, pinter, berkacamata... tipe saya banget tuh hwahaha _#ditendang_ Sayang, dia necrophilia... T_T

**P.P.S.: **Yuhuuu saya menerima rikues tim favorit anda! Tinggal sebutin nama tim sama daftar anggotanya, plus taichou/senseinya (kalo ada). **Rules: **1) Chara yang udah keluar gak bisa dipake lagi. 2) Canon. 3) Ini bukan polling, jadi kemungkinan besar saya ngerjain yang gampang dulu ._.v

**RnR, onegaaai~**


	3. Cool Guys

**Finding Guide: **Anggota tim ini sering ditemukan bergentayangan di lapangan area sektor 4 (yang dekat WC umum) dan dojo. TApi kalau anda ingin bertemu secara khusus dengan Gai atau Lee, tunggu saja di dekat gerbang Konoha sekitar jam 5 pagi—tidak mungkin terlewatkan, karena mereka akan melewati anda kurang lebih 300 kali (kecuali kalau mata anda rabun, yang akan terlihat cuma sekelebat bayangan hijau dan angin berdebu)

* * *

...

**15 :O**—_Tutorial: How to Annoy your Favorite Ninjas!—_**Book II**

**A/N: **(Info: Woi, avamura masih hidup!) Gomen apdetnya lama… entah kenapa saya lagi nggak mood nulis. Chapter telu ini request-an dari neng **Aihara Aya, **sebenernya udah jadi dari lama tapi gak sempet publish, sih XD Happy reading! (kalo masih ada yang ngikutin ini penpik sarap ._.)

...

* * *

**#3**

**Tim 9 a.k.a. Team Cool Guy**

_Might Guy (sensei), Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, Rock Lee_

1. Bilang ke Neji, kalau hitai ate-nya dilepas dia jadi mirip Sadako.

2. Tanggal 27 Desember, beri Lee kado pencukur alis dan gel rambut—supaya gayanya bisa berubah jadi mohawk.

3. Tanya keras-keras pada Neji, kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia sering memandangi Tenten dengan byakugan teraktivasi.

4. Bilang pada Guru Guy bahwa dalam bahasa lain, pengucapan namanya bisa disalahartikan menjadi 'Gay-sensei'.

5. Panggil pengamat mode untuk mengomentari fashion mereka.

6. Tukar penggunaan nama 'Hiashi' dan 'Hizash'i dalam semua kalimat. Meski Neji berkali-kali mengoreksi anda, jangan ragu untuk tetap ngotot.

7. Katakan pada Lee bahwa alasan Sakura tidak menerima cintanya, adalah karena dia takut muncul spesies baru yang berambut pink dan berbaju hijau ketat.

8. Ketika mereka sedang berdiri di tepi jalan, rangkul Neji dari belakang dan tuntun dia ke seberang jalan. Kalau dia marah, katakan, "Dasar orang buta, udah ditolongin bukannya terima kasih…"

9. Pasang background matahari terbenam atau ombak berdebur ke sembarang scene, ketika Neji atau Tenten sedang berbicara.

10. Datangi Neji dari belakang, kemudian colek bahunya sambil menggoda, "Hai nona, boleh kenalan nggak~?" (NB: Awas, dia akan langsung melancarkan pukulan maut ketika berbalik)

11. Sarankan Guy untuk menutup wajahnya dengan masker dan memindah head-proterctornya ke mata. Bilang itu akan membuatnya kelihatan jauh lebih tampan.

12. Beritahu Tenten kalau cepol di rambutnya membuat dia kelihatan seperti Mickey Mouse.

13. Sarankan Neji untuk membuka klinik totok aura(?)

14. Ketika sedang berada di keramaian, beri Lee sebotol sake yang disamarkan menjadi teh. Tunggu lima menit, dan lihat reaksi teman setimnya yang kerepotan menenangkan dia.

15. Konspirasi dengan klan Uchiha untuk membuat ilusi genjutsu pada Tenten: penampilan boyband 3 shinobi Tim 9 yang memakai kostum sama.

...

**P.S.:** To **KarinHyuuga**... _necrophilia itu suka ama mayat, neng ._. Idiih mengapa orang setampan dia mesti dijadiin babunya(?) Orochimaru? Kenapa oh kenapaa~ sini sini jadi pacar saya ajaa_ #eh *ditelen Manda*

* * *

**Avamura, signed out. I'll come back later.**


End file.
